Jitty Oneshots
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: A series of Oneshots about Jake Puckerman and Kitty Wilde. Jitty, minor mentions of Ryley in later chapters... R and R please. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and lots and lots of Fluff and Romance!


Jitty Oneshots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters mentioned in this story! R and R please... Enjoy!**

_Pairing: Jake/Kitty will have slight mentions of Ryder/Marley in certain Oneshots._

_AN: This is a collection of Jake/Kitty Oneshots cause they are one of my OTPS and they are awesome! :)_

**#1: Patty Simcox may not be a bad thing.**

_This takes place after The Role You Were Born To Play._

Kitty fumbled through her locker, violently shifting the books around to fit in her backpack.

"Can we talk?" A familiar voice said as a figure appeared beside her.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Kitty quickly replied.

"Yes there is, you ran out of that hallway so fast I was afraid you were going to give someone whiplash." Jake joked with a smirk. However Kitty was not fazed by it.

"I'm not amused by your epic fail of a joke." She snarly replied.

"Listen, there has to be more of a reason that you're so upset. I mean was playing Sandy so important to you?" Jake wondered curiously.

"No, it's just for once I would have liked to win something." Kitty shrugged.

"What so you mean? You're a Cheerio you guys win competitions all the time?" Jake was now officially confused by the girl's antics.

"I mean something that I actually did myself, to know that I put all my effort into something only to be rejected." Kitty finally made eye contact with Jake. "It wouldn't be the first time." She muttered the last part in a low voice, hoping Jake hadn't heard her.

"What?" Jake asked baffled.

"Just forget it... This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you." Kitty spatted out.

"Excuse me? What did I do?" Jake raised his voice as Kitty shut her locker and looked up at him.

"You screwed up Hand-Jive."

"No I didn't. You were the one trying to basically attack Marley!"

"I did not attack her." Kitty said with an eye-roll.

"But you tried to." Jake protested.

"Marley this, Marley that does everything always have to be about her?" Kitty mumbled annoyed.

"Why would you even assume that!"

"I just hate that she acts so perfect! I hate that she is so pretty, and liked, and can sing good."

"Is that the only reason you don't like her? I mean you don't have to be so cruel to her." Jake replied.

"Do you know the real reason I pick on her? Why I spend so much time trying to make her life miserable." Kitty questioned.

"Why?"

"Because she has you." Kitty said quietly avoiding eye contact with Jake.

"Wait, what?" Jake asked confused.

"Whether you know it she has you wrapped around her skinny little finger." Kitty explained.

"Why would that matter to you?" Jake wondered aloud.

"Because...Forget I said anything." Kitty tried to take off in the other direction but was stopped when Jake grabbed her wrist.

"Kitty wait, tell me." Jake looked into her eyes, but he didn't see the usual cold, judgemental expression she had. It was a hurt, fearful look instead.

"It's nothing Jake just drop it." Kitty lowered her voice softly.

"Kitty, I can tell when you're upset about something." Jake said as Kitty let out a sigh. Seeing as she wasn't planning on talking to him anytime soon he continued.

"Now why are you upset about Marley and Me?"

"It was a sad movie." Kitty excused turning her head away from Jake.

"Not what I meant." Jake said in a serious tone.

"It's not like it matters anyway." Kitty replied with a shrug.

"It matters to me!" Jake said in a soft tone.

"I-I still like you." Kitty finally admitted.

"You do?"

"I guess that Puckerman charm Quinn was talking about, really is impossible to ignore." Kitty let out a stiff laugh.

"You know what just forget I said anything.." Kitty said quickly about to turn on her heel when Jake pulled her towards him closely and leaned over and kissed her. Kitty, not sure whether to take this as a good sign or bad, quickly pulled away.

"What the hell was that for?" Kitty finally asked after a minute of pure silence.

"I still like you too." Jake admitted as well.

"But- You were just into Marley? You were basically fighting for her over Ryder at call backs!"

"But then I realized something."

"What?"

"That I still like someone, and I should probably figure out where we stand before jumping into another relationship."

"Does this someone have a name?"

"Yes, her name is Kitty Wilde and I'm absolutely crazy about her."

"Well Jake Puckerman isn't so bad either.."

"Really?"

"Not at all- Now please just shut up and kiss me!" Kitty playfully demanded.

"Gladly." Was Jake's quick reply before he crashed his lips onto the blonde's standing before him. He grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes of passionately kissing they broke apart, in need of air.

"Now, how about we go to Breadsticks and I take you out on a proper date." Jake suggested with a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

"I'd like that." Kitty happily smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the buliding.

"You are going to make the best Patty Simcox ever."

"And you are going to make a kick-ass Putzie!"

_Next Oneshot; Jake and Kitty go on their first date._

**AN: Any Idea for the next one or future chapters? Let me know either PM me or review cause I'm in need of ideas! :)**


End file.
